El camino a mi felicidad
by DaphneGreeengrass
Summary: ¿Cuánto puede una chica luchar contra sus instintos? Una Boda, Un amante, Un secreto, Una desición. El destino de la felicidad de Ginny está unicamente en sus manos. D&G TERCER CAPITULO. SI NO DEJAN REVIEWS NO LO CONTINUO. BESOS.
1. El cecreto de Ginny

**Primer Capitulo: El secreto de Ginny.**

A pesar del hermoso día de primavera, los prados llenos de flores, el sol radiante, y la brisa fresca. Una discusión opacaba toda esa hermosura con fuertes gritos.

- ¡No puedo creerlo, no de ti, creí que eras mas consiente! – Gritaba una mujer de pelo castaño.

- Te conté porque eres mi mejor amiga y creí que me entenderías, Hermione.- Respondió la mujer de cabello rojo, mientras rompía en lágrimas.

- ¿Entender Qué?... ¿Qué sales a escondidas con la ultima persona que me podría imaginar, la que dedicó toda una vida escolar para fastidiar mi maldita vida y justo cuando estás a punto de casarte con Harry? ¡Oh no! Ginny, No me pidas que te comprenda- dijo cuando se dio media vuelta y se disponía a irse.

-¡Hermione, espera!..

-¿Qué?

Ginny vaciló un momento, le costó mucho volver a hablar -¿No le dirás a Harry, verdad?

Hermione la observo con el entrecejo fruncido y luego respondió: No, pero si no dejas de verlo se lo dirás tú. – fue lo último que dijo antes de que se escuchara un ruido sordo y acto seguida Hermione desapareciera dejando sola a una Ginny muy triste y muy confundida.

Ginny se estaba hiendo arrastrando los pies, cuando de repente ese mismo ruido sordo rompe su ensimismamiento y aparece un alto hombre con cabellos rubios y ojos grises.

-Draco, me asustaste…-resopló Ginny evitando su mirada y limpiándose disimuladamente sus lagrimas con la manga de su túnica.

-Que raro que te asuste, ya que tú me dijiste que viniera. ¿Para qué me llamaste Ginerva?

-Ah, si bueno… mira, lo que pasa es que...Humm…

- ¿Piensas decirme algo? – la cortó Malfoy, para sorpresa de Ginny con tono cariñoso.

Luego la tomó por la cintura y con una mano le acarició la mejilla.

Ginny se sonrojó y sutilmente se escabulló entre sus brazos.

-Sí, yo creo que deberíamos dejar de vernos- Dijo Ginny tratando de parecer determinante.

Un incómodo silencio se propagó entre los dos. Ginny miraba el suelo, Draco miraba la miraba sin expresión.

Ya veo- dijo por fin Draco- Haz lo que quieras, pero sabes que no puedes, no podrás alejarte de mí. Eres débil.

Ginny no dijo nada, sólo lloraba en silencio y veía como se alejaba Malfoy a paso firme. ¿Cómo pudo ocurrir? Es la pregunta que la volvía loca.

---

**Con que halla UNA persona que lo siga, Yo lo haré también. REVIEWS PORFAVOR!**


	2. Culpabilidad y Deseo, ambas inevitables

**Segundo Capítulo: Culpabilidad y Deseo, ambas inevitables.**

-Ginny, ¿te ocurre algo? No haz probado bocado.

-No Harry, nada-Le respondía Ginny a la hora de cenar

-¿Estás segura?

-Si, segura

- Bueno, entonces vamos a acostarnos ya es muy tarde.

Con un movimiento de la varita Ginny levantó los platos y se fue a acostar. Harry, que ya estaba acostado la miró detenidamente y le dijo:

Te amo Ginny

Yo también Harry – dijo Ginny sintiendo un nudo en la garganta. Se sentía sumamente culpable al estar acostada con su prometido pero pensando en otro.

Mañana empezaremos los preparativos para la boda, tres meses se van volando- comentó Harry acercándose más a ella. - Dime ¿dónde te gustaría que fuera?

Ginny bacilo un momento. En realidad nunca lo había pensado, no era de la idea de hacer una ceremonia fenomenal ni la fiesta del siglo.

En realidad, no sé-contestó- ¿Tu tienes alguna idea en mente?

Había pensado que sería excelente hacerla en Hogwarts, pero no sé si McGonagall esté de acuerdo.

Ya veremos mañana- dijo Ginny dándole un beso tierno en los labios.

A media noche Ginny no podía dormir. Se levanto y la casa estaba oscura sólo iluminada por la luz de la luna que se filtraba por las ventanas. Caminaba despacio hacia la cocina a prepararse algo, después de todo no había sido buena idea quedarse sin cenar. Iba por el pasillo cuando escuchó unos pasos en la cocina. Apresuradamente tomó su varita y camino más rápido. Cuando llegó a la cocina vio la silueta de un hombre a contraluz.

- ¿Quién es? – Dijo fuerte pero con un son de miedo.

No hubo respuesta el hombre se acercaba hacía ella, se acercaba más y más. Estaba ya ante Ginny cuando pudo reconocer su cabello rubio, sus ojos grises, su mirada confiada.

Draco…-susurró lentamente mientras éste la tomaba de la cintura y acercaba su rostro al de ella. Ginny cerró los ojos automáticamente y subió sus brazos a la altura de sus hombros, se besaban apasionadamente...

¡Ginny!- decía fuertemente la voz de Harry- ¡Ginny despierta!

Ginny abrió los ojos de a poco y se encontró con la cara sorprendida de Harry justo en frente.

---

**Sé que son cortos los capitulos pero avanzare rapido y son muchos capitulos asi que Siganlo! y agreguen reviews para seguir escribiendolo please! Preguntas, sugerencias, Quejas todo me sirve Gracias Chau.**


	3. Volviendo a Hogwarts

**Tercer Capítulo: Volviendo a Hogwarts**

En los siguientes días Ginny estuvo con demasiadas ocupaciones como para pensar en Draco. Aunque siempre sentía un grado de preocupación inconsciente.

Era un soleado sábado de Mayo y Ginny tenía un horrible dolor de cabeza por la mañana, al parecer había tenido un mal sueño. Harry que ya estaba en la cocina llamó a Ginny a desayunar.

- Amor, será mejor apresurarnos, McGonagall es una gran bruja pero no es una mujer paciente.

- Si, bueno yo no tengo mucha hambre vamos ya ¿no?

Ambos tomaron sus capas de viaje y desaparecieron. Luego de esa horrible y breve sensación de asfixia y mareo se encontraba junto a Harry a las entradas de Hogsmeade. Caminaron lentamente bajo el tibio sol de la mañana, hasta los carruajes que los llevaron al Castillo.

Harry miraba melancólicamente por la ventana, era obvio que los terrenos del castillo le traían un centenar de recuerdos. Percatándose de lo anterior Ginny tomó fuerte la mano de su prometido.

- Harry, ¿estás seguro que quieres que la boda se realice aquí? – le dijo con un voz suave.

- Por supuesto que estoy seguro amor, Hogwarts era como mi hogar hace unos años, es el lugar que me ha proporcionado más dolor y más alegría en la tierra, pero siempre fue mi hogar.

El pasto seguía tan verde como lo recordaba, pudo distinguir el campo de Quidditch a lo lejos. El lago color aguamarina, la cabaña de Hagrid en el extremo que separa el bosque prohibido de los terrenos del colegio, los alumnos descansando bajo los árboles o a las orillas del lago. Todo seguía igual, lo único que cambió fueron ellos.

En la entrada del castillo los esperaba Mcgonagall con su habitual túnica verde y sus anteojos redondos.

- Buenos Días – saludó Mcgonagall con una gran sonrisa, seguido de un fuerte abraso.

- Buenos Días profesora – saludaron al unísono

- Oh, aún me recuerdan en sus años escolares, que recuerdos. Bueno pasen. Por aquí.

Los pasillos del colegio se encontraban con escasos alumnos vagando por los pasillos. Ya no había gatas petrificadas ni mensajes en las paredes, ni gente cuchichiando por los pasillos, Hogwarts se veía simplemente esplendido. Cuando por fin llegaron a la gárgola de piedra Mcgonagall pronunció: 'corazón de gato'y la gárgola se hizo a un lado dando paso a la escalera en forma de caracol que subía hasta el despacho, una vez dentro Mcgonagall los hizo sentarse frente a su escritorio. El retrato de Dumbledore les sonreía.

- Así que muchachos, ¿cuál es el motivo del agrado de su visita?

- Verá profesora, cómo usted ya sabe Ginny y yo estamos comprometidos…

Por supuesto, la sección de chismes de El Profeta no para de hablar de ello, hoy en la mañana leí. Nuestro gran héroe contraerá matrimonio con la menor de los Weasley ¡que chica mas afortunada! Esa Rita Skeeter, siempre tan poco ética.

- No se fastidie profesora, la verdad es que sí, soy muy afortunada.- intervino Ginny de manera amorosa mirando a Harry.

- Bueno – continuó Harry – Estábamos pensando dónde celebrar nuestro matrimonio y no pudimos pensar en un lugar más indicado que este, así que le vinimos a preguntar si nos haría el favor y honor de (si es posible, claro) Llevar a cabo la ceremonia aquí en Hogwarts a fines del año escolar.

La profesora Mcgonagall lo miro extrañamente deductiva, luego a Ginny y ambos tenían la misma miraba preocupada como de los niños cuando reciben sus exámenes finales para pasar de curso. Luego de por lo menos 60 segundos en silencio Mcgonagall se decidió.

- Entenderán que como directora siempre tengo trabajo que hacer y los funcionarios igualmente. Los alumnos, todo el mundo querría asistir y podría convertirse en un gran caos. Los preparativos podrían intervenir con los exámenes y la concentración de los alumnos. Así que lamento mucho decirles que será todo un desafío.

- ¿Eso es un sí?

- En resumidas cuentas.

---

**Quejas,Sugerencias,Dudas,Opiniopnes todo comentenlo en reviews porfavor ais lo seguire escribiendo y con mejor animos!**


End file.
